The Day My Mom Brought The Mayor Home
by Danilynn87
Summary: This is a one shot, set in the second half of season three, where Henry doesn't have his memories. What was Henry really thinking when Emma suddenly uprooted them after her breakup from Walsh? More importantly, what was going through Henry's mind, when his mom was out all night and brought some strange woman home to introduce them? Because Emma wouldn't just bring the mayor home to


Henry Swan, he's a typical preteen trudging through the walks of life. He lives in the hustle and bustle of New York with his mom, does very well in school and has a ton of friends. Actually, his life is pretty boring, compared to his mom.

Now, his mom, Emma Swan, she has something worth writing about. Her parents abandoned her when she was fresh out of the womb and since that day she bounced around from foster home to foster home. Until that one fateful day, when she met Henry's father and slummed it in a piece of crap car with him until he allowed her to take the fall for some crime _he_ did years before. He took off with the stolen watches while Henry's mom was locked away and forced to give birth to Henry in prison.

He never met his father and to be fair the guy never even knew Emma was pregnant to begin with, but Henry still holds a grudge for that lowlife double crossing his mom. Ever since then, his mom has been alone and very lonely. Of course, she pretends that she's not, but the woman hasn't even looked at a man since Henry was born. And even if it pains him to admit, his mom is really pretty.

He _knows_, she's more than just pretty, because his friends remind him every day when they gawk at her or repeatedly tell him that his mom is, "so freaking hot". And yeah he gets it, because when he looks in the mirror and then looks back at her, he wonders what the hell he inherited from her besides her stupid chin? Because his mom has golden blonde locks that practically shimmer in the sun and he has this dull mop of brown hair and she has the coolest color of green eyes and his are so dark they appear to be a bland brown. He's kind of dorky looking, maybe it's just the preteen and puberty that's making him all awkward, or maybe it's because he won his dad's looks in the gene pool lottery.

Anyways, his mom could probably have any guy she wants and yet she _never_ dates. And it can't be healthy, she's a thirty-year-old woman and her best friend is her twelve-year-old son and as cool as that is, he knows it's not right. She doesn't even have one single friend to call up when she's annoyed with him or has had a rough day at work. Even though her smiles always shine brighter when they are on the couch playing video games and stuffing their mouths with popcorn, but again it's just them. She just has him.

Until recently...

This very awkward looking man showed up at their doorstep to deliver some furniture and Henry immediately thought brown hair, brown eyes, slightly dorky, might be her thing for guys. Anyways, Henry had his sneaky suspicion that this guys wasn't there to just "deliver furniture" and it was all because of how awkward and jittery his mom became, like the thought of entertaining a guest was as foreign as speaking Japanese. And to be fair, his mom had _never_ invited anyone into their home.

Emma was swaying slightly and her hands were a fumbling mess, like she didn't know where to place them. They twitched from her hips then moved to clasp in front of her and then she tried to shove them in the comfort of the back of her jeans, like she always does when she's nervous, but she was wearing a skirt...something she never does.

His mother usually lounged around the house in flannel bottoms and loose t-shirts or baggy hoodies and when it's time for work, she's comfortable in jeans, boots and a somewhat presentable shirt. And lately, when she leaves the house, she's in some dress or skirt and it's so unlike her. He just _knew_, it was because of the furniture delivery guy and eventually after some convincing, his mother finally admitted that she was casually dating this guy, Walsh.

First off, who the hell names their kid, Walsh? But that's beside the point. He was nice enough and he did make Emma smile and at least _finally_ she had an adult to speak with. Yet, it was still very rare that she allowed him to come up to their apartment. Most of the time, once a week to be exact, she would meet Walsh at some fancy restaurant and dress really nice, really out of the ordinary, especially when the five inch heels came out. But Henry was happy for his mom, it was about time she enjoyed herself, even if it seemed like she was not truly being herself around the man. It was almost like she was playing the part to be this guy's girlfriend.

And then things got really weird for Henry, like really really weird. It all started when Walsh proposed to his mom and she just couldn't find the heart to tell the man no, but it was an obvious no, considering she refused to say yes. Poor guy. But for some reason his mom was not willing to allow him into their little family permanently.

And then things got even weirder. Some random man showed up on their doorstep, claiming that he needed Emma for a job. And Henry swore he fell into some twilight zone, because the weirdo was dressed in all black leather, like some cheap pirate Halloween costume and that wasn't even the worst part. He wore this leather glove on only one hand like some Michael Jackson wannabe and that hand _never_ moved. And Henry swore if this man was the reason for his mom refusing Walsh then he would call the cops on this stranger and claim that he was stalking kids in the park. But for now, Henry simply made a snide remark about the man's clothing, until he finds out where this situation takes him.

And apparently it takes him to this strange town in Maine called, Storybrooke. The town is pocket-sized to say the very least and the people are very peculiar and eyeing _him_ skeptically, when he should be eyeing _them_ instead and worst of all is how odd his mom is here. It's like she's constantly holding her breath and watching for suspicious activity over her shoulder and maybe it's just this "job" she claims she's on, but everything is just downright weird.

And then things escalate, and his mom keeps disappearing and making him hang out with the Jack Sparrow wannabe, who he has eventually learned is Killian. Emma also introduced him to her friend, Mary Margret who was actually her bunk mate in prison and the woman's husband, David. Again, his mom keeps brushing him off to the unbelievably boring couple, who are as interesting as paint drying and he's losing his damn mind wondering what the hell is going on with his mom.

And then it happens...

He's sitting playing with his hand-held game in Mary Margret's dinky apartment and his mom is off _again_, doing who knows what while the strange pregnant woman babysits him. And honestly, he hasn't had a babysitter in over a year, but everyone keeps watching him like he's about to be kidnapped.

That's when he hears faint whispers outside the door and he knows his mother is home. When she enters, she advances toward him rather quickly, ignoring Mary Margret who is cooking in the kitchen. He peeks over his shoulder and spots another woman attempting to blend in with the shadows as she softly closes the door behind her. His mother begins asking how his day was and he's listening, but he's also inspecting the way Mary Margret and the strange woman share this look of uncertainty and hesitation.

Then he remembers the brunette lingering near the doorway, who his mom has clearly spent the day with. He sort of met her a couple of days ago at the little diner his mom took him to where he met Mary Margret and David. He was startled when the brunette had turned around and dropped her coffee mug causing it to shatter brutally against the ground. The woman's mouth was hanging open in pure shock when her eyes landed on their table. His mom jumped up from the table and whispered to the woman before escorting her away, so obviously they know one another and share a secret. Maybe from a time when he was a baby, maybe before he was born, but doubtful because she was in prison? He doesn't remember her, never saw a picture or heard a story, but this woman _must_ know them.

"Come here, I want you to meet someone," Emma says, disrupting his thought process as she places a comforting hand upon his shoulder and escorts him to the woman. There's a heavy pause and all Henry acknowledges is, brown hair, brown eyes, but so much more attractive than those dorky men. Apparently, his mom does have a type. "This is Regina Mills." And again his mom hesitates and it's so painfully obvious how nervous she is to be introducing them and he wonders why she's so nervous. "She's the Mayor of this town...and...she...wanted to...meet you," she stammers, so uncertain and unsure of herself.

And this Regina Mills has yet to say a word, like she's petrified to even breathe in his presence.

"Is something wrong?"

He quickly asks because why the heck would his mom invite the mayor over to meet him? Unless they are really good friends from their past, except his mom didn't say, 'this is my _friend_, Regina Mills,' she specifically left out how she knows her and just stated her profession. Which is totally weird, because when she introduced Mary Margret, she said she was a friend from the past. And then it clicks, she _must_ be seeing this woman, like casually dating, because why else would Emma invite her up to where they are temporarily living to introduce them after she was gone all day with the woman. That's very intimate, like Walsh, and Emma never introduces anyone, besides Walsh, in their home like that.

And that's when he notices his mother is fidgeting and very unsure where to place her hands.

"Oh no, no, nothing is wrong," Regina rapidly chimes in, "Uh, your," she hesitates and man, this woman is just as nervous as his mom, "mother, just told me a lot about you," she confesses as a warm smile blossoms across her face. "I hear you like school and that you're good at English."

Out of his peripheral, he notices his mom's hands have finally found comfort in the back of her jeans, yet she's swaying a little bit, still a tad uneasy. But hey, at least she went out on a date with this woman in jeans and boots and not some dress. He also notices that weird red leather jacket that she's been sporting since they stepped into Storybrooke. She never wore that thing at home, it always just hung in the closet, never to be touched, only to be admired. Huh, maybe that jacket has some special meaning behind it...maybe Regina is the reasoning behind it?

"Um yeah, why did she tell you all this?" He finds himself investigating out loud because why would his mom brag about her son's boring school life to some random mayor. The only time people brag about their kids are to really close friends...or people they are dating...

Regina swallows thickly and if he's not mistaken, there are some intense emotions flashing across the woman's face, but he's too young to figure them out. His mom clearly panics and looks to Regina for some guidance and the mayor hesitates for a moment before she does answer. "Because, she couldn't be prouder of you." And then it's painfully awkward and the room falls silent and his mom and Regina both flick their attention to the floor, so shy and bashful before Regina speaks up again. "Um, while you're in town, I was thinking, maybe I can give you a tour sometime, show you around?" This poor woman seems so nervous and so scared around him, like she's just begging for his approval, and maybe she is. "Maybe even stop for ice cream?" She offers, clearly bribing her girlfriend's child into liking her, Walsh did the same thing in the beginning.

"Yeah," he flashes her a small smirk to help ease her mind, "I'd like that." This earns him a broad grin that just dazzles with hope for their future. "So, uh, it was nice meeting you," he politely offers because he has no idea what else to say and everyone in the room is obviously uncomfortable and maybe that has to do with the fact that his mom is dating a woman and he had no clue that she was into both men and women.

Regina suddenly steps forward, with a watery smile and Henry extends his hand to show off his manners that his mom taught him. The woman's gaze drops down toward his hand lingering between them and it honestly looks like someone just stabbed this woman in the back. Her big brown eyes become excessively glossy and it makes him wonder if maybe she was expecting hug, because maybe she did know him when he was a baby.

Regina slowly accepts the gesture, and he firmly shakes her hand before he runs off to remove himself from that awful moment. And before he begins playing with his game, he distinctly hears his mother's whispers.

"How was that? Are you okay?"

"It was a start," Regina sadly replies.

And this is the moment, Henry pieces together all his information and draws up the conclusion that his mom is in fact dating the mayor in this small town. And she must really, really like her, otherwise she wouldn't have introduced them in that way, especially neglecting the word, friend. He wonders how his mom was able to move on from Walsh so quickly, it hasn't even been a week? But the longer he ponders the thought, the more he feels confident about the idea of his mom dating Regina in the past. When Walsh proposed, she must have said no because she's still in love with this, Regina Mills. That must be the reason why they traveled all this way, so unexpectedly, because Emma needed to see if there was anything left between her and Regina.

He purses his lips and sighs, if Regina comes home with them, his friends are really going to gawk and tease him about his "freaking hot mom" and her "even hotter girlfriend".

XXXXX

The next day, the very next day, his mother suggests "taking that tour" with Regina and he doesn't buy into his mom's lies anymore, but he smiles along and is completely surprised when Regina is already waiting for him at nine in the morning. He wasn't even out of his pajamas yet, but his mom smiled, kissed his forehead and ushered him right out the door.

So, Regina recommended Granny's diner for breakfast since he so clearly hadn't had time to eat just yet. That's where more people gaped at them like they had flying monkeys dancing around them in tutus. Regina still seemed hesitant and on edge around him, but she was pretty talented when it came to ignoring the people who continued to gawk. So, he did his best to pretend like he didn't notice how strange every civilian was in this creepy little town.

After Henry consumed a large stack of French toast, a side of bacon and a large chocolate milk, while Regina insisted she was fine with her coffee and carefully watched every bite he took, like she was debating with herself if she should cut up his food or not, the mayor escorted him around town. She took him to the library which every other person has showed off like it's the Statue of Liberty and then to some strange pawn shop which was cluttered with junk.

She did hold up to her bribe though and did take him out for ice cream before lunch, which she seemed uneasy about, but easily caved when he flashed his most adorable smile. It seemed like Regina might have a soft spot for him, so he decided to poke around and see if she was willing to leak any information since his mother has been so vague lately.

"Can I tell you something?" He sadly asks.

"Sure," she agrees without a moment of hesitation, hoping to win him over so they can be the best of buds.

"I don't think it was just the case that brought my mom to Storybrooke," he confesses and somehow both their feet come to an eerie halt in sync.

"Uhhhhh, what do you mean?" And there's that awkward energy swarming around them again.

"I think she wanted to get out of New York for awhile."

Regina shrugs, so uncomfortable with the topic of conversation and this is just more proof he needs that Regina and his mom are hiding something from him. "W-why do you think that?" She sincerely asks, but she stutters on the question and she just doesn't seem like one who usually stammers, like at all.

"My mom's boyfriend," he casually tosses it out there to purposely watch how this _mayor_ acts and of course her lips remained tightly sealed so he proceeds, "his name is, Walsh. He proposed to her."

And there it is, the flash of surprise mixed with a hint of jealousy he was expecting. Regina's eyebrows skyrocket, comically high, as she nods and simply mumbles, "ohhh."

"And two days later she's taking me out of school for some job in Maine. She wouldn't take a job in Queens, if it meant I had to miss school."

Regina attempts to suppress her frown while she aims for impassive. "What do you think happened?"

_Like you don't know 'Mayor Mills'. _

"I don't know, but I doubt we'd be here if she said yes," he honestly admits.

She tilts her head in consideration. "And how do you feel about it?" And for a moment she seems genuinely sincere, before her jealousy consumes her once again. "Did you like him? This..._Walsh_?" Oh, how she spits his name is disdain like a jealous ex would.

"I liked how happy he made her. Plus, it might be nice having more than two place settings during holidays."

"I think one day you'll have more family than you'll know what to do with," she cryptically divulges, with this secret little smirk twinkling across her face.

"You think so?"

"I really do."

And that's _exactly_ the information he needed to confirm his theories. Now, to confront his mother.

XXXXX

After his mom was out all night and he was stuck with Mary Margret and David again and more baby talk, he tried to confront his mom. She came tumbling in at seven in the morning, strange...but she claimed to be working all night and that she had to leave _again_ for work. He wanted to call her bluff and tell her that he knows she was out with Regina all night and _now_ she actually has to work, but she was being all short, vague and distant again and told him to just trust her when he started asking too many questions. So, he decided to wait and was shoved off on another person, some short man with a crabby attitude, to go fishing.

And then things really grew complicated for Henry, because later that night his mom confessed that they were in Storybrooke for his father and that he had passed away that day. His mind was a whirlwind and he honestly didn't know what to believe anymore, especially when is mom claimed that his dad died a "hero." A _hero_? After everything she told him about his father? Maybe that does help explain why they came to Storybrooke to begin with, but it doesn't help explain why his mother is still running off with Regina every chance she gets and being so secretive.

After that he was forced to attend a stranger's funeral before he was shipped off to spend time with Killian. Apparently, Killian knew his father and he actually did offer some stories that helped Henry's confused mind. They spent an entire day together and then when Henry returned home, his mother asked Killian to watch him _again_ and he definitely heard his mom say something about Regina. But Killian had something to do and so the strange man shoved him off to The Brady Bunch couple, honestly Mary Margret and David made the Brady's look like Bonnie and Clyde.

Luckily, the couple came to their senses or maybe they were just drunk, because they decided to give him driving lessons. His mother would never allow such a thing so he immediately jumped on the idea. He also mentally noted that his mom and Regina were missing in action again.

However, after some bumps in the road, quite literally, Henry was taken back to Mary Margret's apartment where he found his mom...and Regina. Killian was there as well, but since Henry has been so suspicious lately, he scanned the apartment for clues and he spotted two coffee mugs on the table. One of those coffee mugs was stained with a deep lipstick and although Killian does wear eyeliner, he doesn't believe the man would wear deep lipstick that resembled Regina's.

Now the question is, what on earth were his mom and Regina doing alone at the apartment that didn't allow him to be present and needing a babysitter as well? He quickly turns to his mom and takes note of her clothing; jeans, comfy flannel and some vest with boots, he's glad she allows Regina to see the real her during their dates.

"David let me drive!" Henry excitedly announces.

"You let him what?" Regina barks out, never skipping a beat and it takes him by surprise because that's the reaction he was expecting from his mother, not a "stranger". He glances to his mother and Emma just looks down at her feet, failing miserably to conceal her laughter. "Oh...I'm sorry...as mayor, I can't allow an unlicensed, underage driver...on the streets of Storybrooke," she mumbles, her words dying on her tongue while she fiddles with her fingers nervously.

"Well, as mayor you might want to throw some money toward road repair," David playfully chimes in and Henry watches intently as his mom stifles her laugh and Regina grows more angry.

"Excuse me?" Regina exclaims.

"Nothing."

"This is a terrible mistake," the mayor states, following David angrily into the kitchen.

"She's right, someone could've been seriously hurt," his mom finally speaks up.

"Only if you're a mailbox," Mary Margret muses and that's when Henry stops listening because he needs some chocolate milk.

XXXXXX

Mary Margret had suggested dinner that evening at Granny's, seems the town only had one restaurant. Dumb. Anyways, they went to dinner and there were far too many hesitant comments, lingering looks and people having silent conversations over his head, but again, he ignored it all, because he knew when they got home he was going in for the kill.

And he did.

"Night, kid," his mom says as her lips drift away from his forehead, but before she can escape he slips up in bed and grabs her full attention.

"Mom, wait, I need..."

"What is it, Henry?" She whispers so delicately as she sits down at the edge of his bed with concern etching painfully into her face.

"I want you to be honest with me, mom, no more lying," he pleads, just like he has been even though he knows she has a perfect excuse for escaping once again.

"I know, Henry, but Regina is waiting downstairs and-"

"Of course she's waiting and she'll continue to wait," he declares, his patience clearly running low with her neglect. "She's not going anywhere, mom."

"You're right," she agrees, smiling softly at him while running her fingers through his hair and now is the perfect opportunity for him to strike.

"And she's not going anywhere, because she cares about you, right?" He innocently inquires.

She actually looks dumbfounded. "Um, yeah. Something...like that," she stutters under her breath, but he's not letting her get off that easy.

"Mom, why can't you be honest with me? Just tell me," he begs, almost coming off whiny at this point. "I already know, so please stop with the lies, I promise I won't mind. I promise I'll support you-"

"Know, what?" She shrieks like a damn hyena.

"Come on mom, I know you're dating Regina."

"I'm what?" She squeals in a pitch that he has _never_ heard her produce before.

"It's so obvious," he rolls his eyes and tosses his hands up in the air because he is so exhausted from all the games. "Clearly Walsh proposing freaked you out and you obviously know Regina and then we came here to see if you still have feelings for her and then you introduced me one night after one of your dates-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Henry, no, you-"

"It's okay mom, I don't care that you like women, I mean I had no idea, but I guess it makes sense because you like never dated guys and maybe that's why-"

"What? I dated your dad and Walsh," she hastily defends through her shrieks of pure hysteria.

"I know," he pauses as he contemplates her reply, "so you like both and that's cool," he shrugs, "but please no more lies."

"Kid, I-"

"I _like_ Regina," he reassures her before she continues to blatantly lie to him, "Like I really like her, more than Walsh and I feel like maybe you dated her before when I was a baby?" He sheepishly questions, just digging for more information or maybe just digging himself into a deeper hole. "Is that why everyone is constantly whispering around me and looking at me like they know me and I'm still this like delicate baby that might break?"

She actually looks flabbergasted. Her mouth is just hanging open in pure shock, from what he can only assume is his wisdom, gaping at him through her wide eyes. He wants to wait for her to explain, but he also can't wait any longer.

"Mom," he softly pleads, urging her to finally open up and reveal the truth.

"Henry, Regina and I...we are...wow...this is not at all...okay," she pauses after her embarrassing rant of incoherent thoughts. Her cheeks blush so deeply that he swears she might be turning into a tomato.

And then there's a timid knock on their door upstairs in the loft.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Regina tentatively peeks her head in the doorway with a sheepish grin digging into her cheeks. "But Emma, your phone keeps ringing and I think there might be some emergency," she explains with the device clutched between her fist.

"Uh," Emma's eyes flick to the ringing phone before bouncing back to her son, just to dart at Regina, where she holds some private conversation with the mayor that further agitates Henry. "It's going to have to wait, there's something important that I need to speak with my son about."

"Oh," there's a flash of something across Regina's face, maybe hurt? "Alright," the woman murmurs mostly to herself.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired of holding my tongue mom, why won't you just admit that you two are dating?" He practically yells, causing both women to flinch.

His mom's reaction is rather comical at this point, her head snapping toward the door with this petrified expression that her new roommates might have heard and she honestly looks like she's about to pass out. As for the mayor, her eyes have tripled in size and her mouth is just hanging there like she forgot what her jaw muscles are for.

"Come on, its so obvious and I'm just tired of all the lies and being constantly shoved from stranger to stranger. Why can't everything be out in the open and we can all hang out together?" He so very innocently and naively questions and it does soften both women, but only for a brief second.

"Oh Henry, honey," Regina whispers, her voice cracking from her emotions and all he can think about is why she would ever call him, _honey_?

"Henry, I don't know where you got all of this from, but we..." her eyes become wet as she pauses and glances over her shoulder at Regina for some guidance, but the mayor seems just as lost and flabbergasted as Emma.

"Please mom, no more lies. Everyone here in Storybrooke obviously knows who I am, they are constantly whispering around me and watching me closely. I don't remember them," he sadly admits before his eyes wander up to the mayor's watery gaze. "And I'm sorry, Regina, I don't remember you, but when you look at me, I have this feeling that you know me or at least you did one time," he shrugs when he realizes that he doesn't know where he's going with this. "I guess I was too young to remember, but we are back now and mom you're finally _you_ around Regina. I don't feel like you're pretending to be someone else anymore. You're just, you."

Emma's nervous eyes flick to Regina's for a moment and truthfully, those green orbs might fall right out of their sockets from how wide they are. Regina is pouting, still peering down at him on the bed like he's the most adorable stuffed teddy bear there is and he's so freaking confused.

"Henry, Regina and I-"

"Need a moment," Regina hastily chimes in and drags Emma out of the room by her elbow before she can continue her sentence.

And Henry huffs, angrily crossing his arms against his chest because he _knows_ they are coming up with a plan to distract him or fool him once again. However, that's as far as his mind travels before he falls fast asleep and hard...which is really, really, weird.

XXXXXX

He woke up alone and very very angry at his mom because he was ready to have a full blown conversation with her and Regina and it really doesn't make sense how he could have fallen asleep so hard and so fast.

So now, he's fuming.

He finds a note that instructs him to get ready and head to Granny's to meet his mother and so he does, in a rush, mumbling under his breath because he has finally reached his limit on playing young and dumb.

He's distracted, his mind shuffling through everything he wants to say to his mom when he enters through the back of Granny's and he stumbles into a very unfortunate event.

It's Regina.

Kissing some strange man.

And the look of sheer horror that strikes the mayor's face is enough to stop Henry dead in his tracks. He doesn't know what to say or do because she should be kissing his mom and not some strange guy who appears far too smug in this moment for his liking.

He suddenly has this urge to punch this man but he fakes some awkward smile.

"Oh, uh, Henry, good morning," Regina stammers, her cheeks blushing profusely and all Henry sees is a woman that was caught cheating, because why else would the random mayor feel guilty about kissing some man?

Or maybe this is her boyfriend and when Emma and Henry came into town, his mom found out Regina was in a relationship and they are trying to figure out what to do or how they feel...

He's exhausted from all these theories and he really hates grownups right now and their confusing drama.

"Excuse me, Madam Mayor," he shyly replies and ducks passed her and her...whatever the hell he is before Henry implodes from confusion.

Now he's even more agitated and cranky and all he wants to do is go home, to New York, where his bed is and his friends are and where things were just..._normal_.

Screw this town.

And before he knows it, his mom is shoving him off again with the cranky man-child to go fishing _again_ and he just loses it. Enough with the lies and games and enough with this stupid town.

He chases her and Regina out of the diner, ready to go off on her and they _never_ fight.

"Where are you really going?" He demands, proud of himself for sounding so confident, even though his knees are wobbling like a weeble-wobble toy.

"Uh, I told you, I'm following a lead," his mom cryptically says once again.

"What lead?"

"It's my job...it's complicated."

"Is this about the person who killed my dad?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me," he sternly orders and they are moving through this conversation so quickly that he's even feeling the backlash of whiplash.

"It would just...be easier...once it's all solved...Henry."

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here," he firmly holds his ground and even his mom looks slightly appalled from his sudden outburst and will to stand up to her. "I deserve to know everything!"

"No you don't," she scolds, stepping forward which immediately causes him to flinch because she has _never_ yelled at him before. "I'm your mother and I know best! So, you're just going to have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?"

He's taken back and he has no idea how to respond, but his blood feels hot and prickly and he's utterly embarrassed and he swears his heart is going to leap from his chest or his face might melt right off from the heat exploding against his cheeks. His eyes flick toward Regina, who looks like she doesn't know where her place is on the planet. Maybe she wants to defend him or Emma, who knows anymore?

"Yeah, I-I think I do," he finally concedes, because he's done with everything and finally admitting defeat.

His mom never yells, they never fight because they have always been best friends and this town has screwed everything up. Who knows, maybe she's upset too because Regina was kissing that man? He hangs his head in shame, but he still manages to catch a glimpse of Regina and she looks so torn, and she's eyeing Emma carefully like she wants to say something of importance, but she doesn't.

So, he quickly makes up an excuse to get his mom's keys because he's done with her and this town. If she doesn't want him around and refuses to be honest with him, then he's going home.

He drove that one time. He's fine.

XXXXXX

And because this is apparently his life now, things take an even stranger turn. He tries to run away with his mom's car, but Jack Sparrow shows up to stop him before flying monkeys start swarming around them.

Yes, freaking flying monkeys.

Everything happens so fast, he can barely keep up, but Regina is tossing around wild flames of fire from her freaking hand and David pulls out some sword like he's a knight and his mom is shooting her gun. And then his mom shoves a book in his hand and suddenly...

Well shit.

"Mom?" Emma's green eyes glisten before his attention flicks to the woman standing behind her. "Mom, I remember," he whispers before he runs into his mother's embrace.

And then he's attacked by the wicked witch of the west or as she requested to be called, _Auntie Zelena._ Again, everything is a mess and happening so fast but his blonde mom uses her light magic to defeat the witch from Oz and then his brunette mother is kissing him and breaking the curse and then everything settles.

And he's faced with his reality, Emma and Regina are not dating, they never were, they never have, and Regina is the one who raised him, not Emma. There's a sinking feeling in his heart and now he just wants his fake memories back because he was growing accustomed to the idea of Emma and Regina together and _finally_ having a complete family. And this, this life he has here in Storybrooke, it's pretty cool, but his home life, his family, is more complicated and screwed up than before.

And he aches all over.

XXXXX

"Henry," his mom tentatively begins as she slides onto the edge of his bed. His _real_ bed. "I think we need to talk," she softly claims, pulling his attention away from the book in his hands.

"I'm kind of tired, mom," he lies, because he's ashamed of what his mind lead him to believe and by the fact that he called them out on it and worst of all, they had to knock him out with magic to avoid that conversation completely.

"Henry," Emma chimes in now, settling down on the other side of his bed, next to Regina to form a united front. "We can't just pretend none of this happened," she states with conviction even though the three of them know Emma wants nothing more than to run away from it all.

He's pretty confident that Regina dragged Emma up to his room in the mansion and forced her to have this awful conversation.

"What do you want me to say?" He questions, dropping his gaze back down to the book because he's still so embarrassed.

Mortified is a better term.

"You were pretty adamant, honey, about Emma and I being together and we know you have you're memories back, but we understand that those feelings and ideas that you felt don't just vanish," Regina gently explains, resting her hand tenderly on his hand and now there's not even a hint of hesitation and it's the most soothing thought in the entire world.

"But you aren't," he shrugs carelessly even though his heart is beating its protest because he does want them together.

He wants holidays with the two of them together and he doesn't want them fighting over him anymore. He's also coming to the realization that now, he's going to have to live at both of their homes and constantly split time with them and it's all complicated and he thinks he feels a headache coming on from the mess of it all.

"I'm still a little confused here," Emma pipes up, her face contorting into perplexity that clearly states her confusion. "I mean, you really thought Regina and I, uh...that we...really, kid?" She stammers while his cheeks flush a deep crimson and Regina smirks. Actually has the audacity to smirk at a time like this.

"Yes," he shyly whispers and then he just feels this need to defend himself and his voice booms, "I mean who just brings the mayor home one night to meet their son? Nobody does that! Unless they are dating that person."

"She could have been an old friend," Emma hastily defends and god she sounds like she's twelve-years-old too.

"And you could have said that, but you didn't," he sternly reminds her, his face growing all too serious. "You never said, friend!"

"You didn't, dear," Regina smugly chimes in, her face matching her son's in a defiance that will surely annoy the blonde.

"Well, I don't know," Emma stutters once again, "I was nervous okay, we didn't really know what to tell you about anything. I was just winging everything. To be honest, I don't even really remember what I said," and now she's rambling because she's so out of her element and uncomfortable while her cheeks seem permanently stained bright red.

"And you two were constantly sneaking off together. I was pushed between Hook and grandma and grandpa and Leroy so much that I just figured you two were spending a lot of alone time together," Henry modestly adds on and it's so clear that nobody wants to actually be having this conversation. "And you two would share these secrets looks and I guess it just seemed like more to me," he sheepishly admits and god does he just want the book to open up some portal that swallows him whole right this very moment.

"I really don't know what to say here," Emma exasperates, provoking Regina's eyes to roll dramatically.

"Elegant as always, dear," Regina disapprovingly grumbles before turning her attention toward their son. "Honey, did you really want Emma and I together or were you just wanting Emma to find someone to extend your family," she honestly questions and he does take a moment to ponder the question.

Was it all because he wanted more to his family and he wanted more for Emma?

"No," he swallows thickly and his preteen hormones sneak up on him and cause his voice to crack, "it wasn't just because I wanted more for Emma and I. I-I just...I really liked you two together and I thought I saw something more. Emma really looked comfortable and happy around you. I honestly thought you two were in love," he mumbles to his book because he cannot reveal his truth while looking his mothers in the eyes.

It's dead silent. So unnervingly quiet that he swears they just _poofed_ themselves away and maybe they had, he really won't blame them because he wishes he had magic to make himself disappear as well. Except, he sees them through his thick lashes as they shift uncomfortably in front of him and neither one can find a single thing to say back to him.

"But none of that matters, you're with Robin Hood now, right?" He questions just to end this misery in hopes that maybe they will just nod along and leave his room.

He really needs a nap.

"We've shared a few moments," Regina vaguely responds and he can't stop his eyes from rolling because here they go again with their lame responses.

"Please moms, can we just drop this?" He pleads, not wanting to be in this moment another second.

"Of course, kid," Emma happily accepts the avoidance because she's always been really good at that. "Night, Henry," she says, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night, honey," Regina says, kissing the exact same spot that Emma just had.

He watches them closely as they both head for the door and Emma pauses to allow Regina to cross the threshold first. She slowly pulls the door closed, but leaves it cracked before he hears their footsteps against the staircase.

He closes his eyes, ready for this nightmare to be over, but he distinctly hears their hushed murmurs echoing through the foyer. He waits, hoping he will hear the front door at any moment, but it never comes and those faint whispers proceed.

He hesitates for a moment, debating with himself if he should be spying or not, they are most likely discussing Zelena and what their plan should be. Except, there's this nagging sensation in his heart and he still aches for them to find each other in the mix of it all.

The Savior and The Evil Queen finding love, now there's an epic story.

He carefully lifts his comforter, like his moms might hear his blanket move from all the way downstairs, he rolls his eyes and tiptoes out of bed. He slowly cracks the door open wider and those ghostly whispers amplify into the night. He very slowly, like he's a damn cartoon character, creeps into the hallway and kneels on the plush carpet directly in front of the banister. He hangs onto the poles, careful not to make a sound and strains his ears for the conversation below.

"I just can't believe he thought that," Emma sighs.

"So, you've said and repeated multiple times now," Regina annoyingly replies and Henry already feels his cheeks burning once again.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Regina softly says and she honestly sounds genuine in the moment. "I'm just worried about him."

"You really think he got his hopes up, huh?"

"I do," Regina sadly confesses and it creates an awful twisting in Henry's gut.

"Ugh," Emma groans rather loudly, "this is all so..."

"What?" His mother breathlessly gasps.

"I don't know, complicated," Emma practically shouts and he doesn't have to see his mom to imagine the frustrations flashing across her face.

"I just don't want to crush his heart again," and this actually breaks Henry's heart because he knows his mom is working on herself and their relationship and he feels so guilty.

"But you have Robin, and the whole soulmate thing," he thinks he hears a bitterness to Emma's voice.

"And if I didn't?" Regina hums and he knows his mother well enough to know she's taunting Emma.

"I just broke up with a flying monkey and Neal just passed away and then, as you claim, I have Hook, who is..."

"Stalking," Regina supplies and it produces a small chuckle from Emma's lips.

"Yeah, because I don't yearn," she says and they both laugh, but he doesn't seem to get the joke. "This is all so crazy."

"I agree."

Then there's a pause and it's so heavy that Henry finds himself leaning further into the banister and if he pushes any further his head will inevitably become stuck. And having his head stuck between the banisters with his mothers finding him, knowing that he was spying is even more humiliating than him calling them out on their nonexistent relationship.

So, Henry slowly pulls away and vows to himself that someway, somehow we will show his moms just how much they do mean to each other. An operation sounds perfect right now. Operation MayorSavior.

Eh, he'll come up with a better name tomorrow when he isn't so mentally drained.

There is still nothing being said below the elaborate staircase so he slowly slinks away and right when he reaches for the door he distinctly hears a noise, a thump, like maybe Emma stumbled and tripped into the table near the door. Then there's dead silence again, so he shrugs and slips into his room undetected.

Tomorrow is a new day and tomorrow will be the start on bringing his family together.

_A/N: This was just a fun little one shot that came to me and I had to write it down. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm still working on my next story, Illusions, but it will be awhile before that one is ready. It's something different, I am trying something new, so I'm taking my time on it. Thanks again for all the lovely support and love!!_


End file.
